RWBY-G Series
by Unnamed-San
Summary: This is story about Gruen who wants to find his big brother who join into EU (Evil University) as one day he heard a rumors of that the member of EU was on the vale kingdom he decide to transfer into Beacon Academy to found something related to his brother as he goes to this academy he found some friends and enemy and also the four girls
Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prodigy

"in the world where the humans and monster exist and also evil and goodness where young people train to become Huntsmen and Huntresses to protect their world from monsters"

(the orphanage was under attacked by unknown soldiers as a sound of explotion broke the main gate everything was on fire)

? : Hah Hane you seem's kinda tired now aren't you?

Hane : you seem's well learn Nin however your sword style is laking at matters and respect

Nin : do i need that? all i need is absolute power

Hane : power? what power will do to you?

Nin : power is everything Power was the rule of this world to one will respect you if you doesn't have a power! old man

with this power i will defeat you!

Hane : Nin... the path you will choose is a darkness believe in me.. it's not all about the power it's all about trust,friendship and love that was the three major who can you makes you stronger

Nin : sorry master... i mean old man but i can't stay here forever

(he attacks Hane with his shadow jump leaving hane to use his intentional guard) he blocked it? not bad old man you still have a will to fight after all i did to you...

Hane : sorry Nin-kun it seem's you need to learn a lesson Fantomusurasshu! (Phantom Slash)  
(Hane activated his weapon sword)

(a the helicopter was apeard to get Nin)

Nin : shadow Blaze! (he smoked the area and flee away with the helicopter)

Hane : Nin-kun... may a someone teach you how to be a stronger in goodway someday

(a boy running with a wooden sword Crying scream)

? : Onii-san come back! (bow his knee while crying)

Hane : Gruen-kun it seem's your brother made his choice but there's still a light from his heart I can see it

Gruen : (crying) wh-why? aren't you a master right? why can't you do something to stop him?

Hane : i'm sorry Gruen-kun that was his decision i try everything i can but it seem's impossible to make him change

Gruen : Onii-chan I will see you again someday!

(7 Years Later)

(wakes up resting under the tree)

Gruen : Hmmm seem's i felt asleep a little... that... i wonder how nii-san is doing now... no matter what happen i will stop him (Gruen get's his bag and start walking again) Beacon Academy uh...

(after 2 hours of walking he reached vale kingdom)

Gruen : (Gruen looked at his map where Beacon Academy is he doesn't realize that his already in the main gate of the Beacon) Hmmmm...

(enters at the school)

Guy with a cup : oh your arrived... welcome to the Beacon academy this is-

Gruen : yeah yeah yeah i don't need long introduction there is only one thing i want to know

Guy with a cup : yes?

Gruen : "in my mind : oh this is our Headmaster here in Beacon academy Ozpin of course I know this guy my master told me about him" is this school full of strong opponents?

Ozpin : Hahaha of course there's plenty of them

Gruen : Hmmmm that's good because i don't want my boredom eat's me (smirk) so where's my dorm?

Ozpin : here (Ozpin gives the key to his room)

Gruen : thank you (walks away going towards my room)

Ozpin : hey! you still didn't know where your class is- (sigh) oh well I'm just gonna say it tomorrow

(Gruen was walk away before van said that he seen someone training sword manship)

Akie : -whoosh- -whooosh- (he swinging his sword up and down)

Gruen : Hmmmm (get's a stick and swing it into the boy)

Boy : uh? (get's hitted by the stick) what's with you

Gruen : kid if you want to improve yourself make your form like this aim your sword to your center and hold it gently and then form your feet into wide arc so you can dodge the attacks anytime (as ruen helped the boy to improve it's fighting form) now let's try it (Gruen swing the stick more strongly and faster towards the kid)

Boy : (as the boy reacted faster and make the form he learn from Gruen to blocked the attack)

Gruen : Good (smile and throw the stick and walks away)

boy : t-thank you you helped me

Gruen : it's alright i'm just passing by you reminds me of my juniors Haha

Weisse : Akkie are you done training?

(Gruen goes away with a smile on his face while watching the boy training as he saw a girl with a white hair he suddenly remembers something)

Gruen : That girl it reminds me of something Hmmm what is that again?

Hah forget it i need to go to the boys dorm first

(Gruen goes towards at the boys dorm)

Gruen : this is gonna be fun  
(smirk as he open the door he seen a girl with a black haired with a crimson Scythe she was like finding something in the room) "what the heck are you doing in my room"? (Gruen stare at this girl)

The black haired girl : Hah i was just finding something hehe

Gruen : oh right! what is it? maybe i can help you

Black haired girl : Well i was just finding an blue orb

Gruen : blue orb uh!? how the heck that blue orb was in my room from the first place?

Black haired girl : well look (she pointed at the broken window)

Gruen : Oh (Gruen seen a broken window) i see want a help?

Black haired girl : yeah thanks that would be help^^

Gruen : Good ( he seen a blue shiny at the right side of the drawer... (grabs it and it seems it's the blue orb) well it seem's this is what your looking for?

Black haired girl : thank you

(as the girl bow and going to get it suddenly Gruen speak of something)

Gruen : how about if we get a fight a little? that would be great if you win i will give you this orb

Black hair girl : well yeah ok but what if you win?

Gruen : well i hasn't even thinking on winning so it's more like i want to know this school so give me a tour if i win? how's that?

Black hair girl : ok i accept your challenge

Gruen : good (smile)

(The two of them goes to the back of the academy and it seem's there's no people there)

Black haired girl : ok let's start the battle (she pointed the scythe at Gruen)

Gruen : alright let's do this! (Gruen get's his sword chainsaw at his back as he suddenly dash towards the girl)

Black haired girl : "in mind- this guys he's kinda fast" (the girl quickly reacted at the moves as she side step and open her scythe at the wide arc to slash Gruen)

Gruen : like i didn't see that coming! (as Gruen dash he suddenly block the slash with his chainsaw sword) that's kinda good counter move you got there Miss

Black haired girl : well i still didn't give all my got so Hehe

Gruen : that would be good give me all you got!

Black haired girl : ok you said so (the black haired girl with a scythe opens her scythe sniper gun and aim it to Gruen)

Gruen : Oh A transformation Gun uh (smile "in my mind- this is gonna be good)

(the girl takes a shot on Gruen. he runs fast as he could to dodge the shots as he goes towards at the black haired girl he was slashing the bullets that was going on his way and he jump at to middle arc of the air as he still slashing the bullets the girl suddenly takes a step and runs on the other side and transform her sniper to into scythe and slash her scythe into Gruen As Gruen blocked with his sword the force of the scythe of the girl was make him thrown out at the air as Gruen uses his sword to successfully landed safely at the ground)

Gruen : Ahoo that's too close! (smile) that's amazing maybe i should be a little serious about this

Black haired girl : Oh your not being serious?

Gruen : don't worry i'll be serious from now on Chain Soul! (smile as he activates his sword chainsaw mode an a green aura appeared at his sword and his left eyes turn into green color)

our battle is just getting started (As he dashes towards the girl Gruen suddenly vanish)

Black haired girl : Uh!? (shocked)

(Gruen was on her back ready to take an attack the girl notice it as she slashes her scythe at the back as it again Gruen vanish again and appeared at her right side as Gruen gonna strike her down with a soul slash but suddenly a girl with a yellow hair interrupt the fight)

a girl with a yellow hair : heyo i heard some shesing here and why ruby i Through your finding the blue orb?

Ruby : well i was fighting this guy to get the blue orb we have a agreement Sis

Gruen : Haha well that's a good fight that's more than enough for this orb i'm already satisfied here (gives her the orb)

Ruby : oh thank you. look Sis i already have it

Girl with a yellow hair : well good to hear that hehe

Ruby : Umm may i know your name?

Gruen : Hmmm? Gruen Cerio. what's yours?

Ruby : Ruby Rose Hahaha

Gruen : you seems a kinda lively girl uh! oh well then I'll will take my leave now (he walks away at the arena)

Ruby : whew you saved me there Yang-nee Chan

Yang : yeah those skills is amazing uh

Ruby : yeah hate to say it he got me good

(Back to Gruen walking towards at my dorm)

Gruen : "Having Fun Battling with a fellow students makes me feel amazing but I didn't come here for friends nor to find a strong opponents I did come here to fight my brother" and to do that I'll make sure I will be the strongest student here on Beacon academy" (he opens his door)

G-RWBY chapter 1 end


End file.
